dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuni
Zuni is the protagonist of DragonBall: Universal Darkness. He is a Saiyan. Like most full-blooded Saiyans, his name is a pun off a vegetable, in this case, Zu'cchi'ni. He has an older brother named Archo. Personality He is a Saiyan, although he inherits none of the Saiyan's usual savage-like tendencies, besides the appetite and the burning passion for fighting, as he was raised on the Planet Tamaran, alongside his brother, Archo. He is extremely caring and compassionate for a Saiyan, due to being raised in the household of the Tamaranian Royal family. However, he has a bitterness/coldness to him that can get in him into some fairly decent amounts of trouble sometimes, when he loses his temper, and in those moments, his eyes begin to flash red and are filled with rage, and there is almost not anything he will not hesitate to do, including taking a life. This is a result of seeing his parents killed in front of his eyes. He seems to have mellowed out later, however, after becoming the guardian of both Tamaran and Earth and making amends with his brother. For a time, he harbored a bit of bitterness towards his parents for not telling him about his Saiyan lineage. After he becomes the guardian of both Earth and Tamaron, however, as a young adult, he gains much more control over these moments and is able to channel it. Appearance Although most Saiyans have black hair and eyes, his and his brother's hair and eyes were changed. His hair and eyes were grey, while his brother's hair and eyes were red. This was, however a change in appearance, as both he and his brother were born with natural Saiyan hair and eye color. The change occurred due to a Tamaranian blood transfusion between Zuni, X-Yums, and the Tamaranian prince, Ryaand'r, as a result of both being casualties of the Tamaranian war. Early Life Zuni was the second and last son/child born to the rogue Saiyan pair Kiny and Yaams. This is after the two had made peace with the Tamaranian king, and accepted his offer to become his royal guards. Being a year younger than his brother, the two would grow to have a very love-hate relationship, often fighting and bickering. He played with Koriand'r, and Ryaand'r, along with his brother, as kids growing up in the same household. He was only two years old when the royal family had turned Komand'r over to the Citadel, so he did not have many memories of her at the time. He and his brother never attended school while on Tamaran, rather they were home taught, alongside Kori and Ryan, by a joint effort between their mother and the queen. At the age of seven, he, along with his older brother, approached his parents and questioned them. Although they had never felt outcast or alienated from the Tamaranians, they eventually became rather curious at the fact that they had tails when no one else on the planet did, and their skin wasn't orange like everyone else's. However, Kiny waved them off, and Yaams denied it, saying they were just born with abnormalities. Kori was too young when Kiny and Yaams first arrived on the planet, so she could not have possibly understood the dynamics of what had taken place. The Saiyan couple told their royal friends to never tell the children of their Saiyan heritage. They were opposed to it but complied out of respect for their friendship, and also because the royal couple, in returned, made Kiny and Yaams promise to never tell the children about the whole mess with them having to turn over Koma to The Citadel. A year later, the second Tamaranian War had begun, and being the Royal Guards, Kiny and Yaams had to engage. Komand'r was one of their high ranking soldiers. When Zuni and Archo came out, they witnessed Koriand'r speaking with Komand'r, just as Kiny and Yams were fighting off the Citadel forces. On the ground laid many slaughtered Citadel troops, but also just as many Tamaranian warriors/soldiers. "Big sister, but why? Were you not birthed on this planet as a princess?" Kori asked, beginning to cry. "You took that birthright of mine, baby sister. These people are not my people. They disowned me. Our own parents, the king, and queen of the planet sold me as a kid to the enemy, now I will make you all pay with pain and suffering, Feel my wrath." Kom screamed, as she charged her pinkish-purple ultra-violet light balls in her hands and threw them both at Kori. Just then, Kiny and Yaams both jumped in the way, both getting struck down with one of the blasts. Kom analyzed the field and realized that their numbers were dropping drastically, so she, as well as the remaining Citadel forces, retreated. The King then had a blood transplant proceed involving his son, Wildfire, and the two Saiyans. After that, they became close friends with Wildfire since they were all around the same age. So they were all sent to Warrior School together. When the second war came around, the boys were stronger, even so much the king made them Generals of the army at only ages 16 and 15, but they still were not strong enough for Blackfire. Blackfire tried aiming for the boys again, and again Starfire saved them from her older sister. Blackfire then went so far as to kill her own parents, then the Saiyans' parents. She then retreated. Starfire infuriated, now took the throne. Archo was so mad he departed from the planet with one of his late parent's pods. Wildfire, who was just crying, hadn't paid attention to his friend, and Zuni had left a few days later. After traveling through space for almost a year, he had landed on Earth. For the rest of his story, read the story. He can never trust Blackfire for what she did. StarFire and WildFire are of the only people he can trust, aside from his brother at times. When he arrives on earth, he loses to Goku in the tournament, and then later proceeds to train with him, eventually befriending him. Although his brother is his main adversary, he can trust him to aid him in battles for a greater cause. Personality He is a kind, caring person, contrary to the savage-like sadistic, cruel, ruthless nature/behavior Saiyans are typically known for. He loves a fair fight and hates to cheat or be cheated. He would seem like the more level-headed, as opposed to his brother if it were not for his rage moments. He has been known to have what has been classified as rage moments, where he loses all control, in those moments, he'll do ANYTHING without hesitation, this is a part of his PTSD, which he developed after seeing his parents killed before his eyes at a very young and tender/extremely influential age. Relationships WildFire - WildFire is the Tamarainian Prince. He shares an unbreakable bond with both Zuni, as well as Archo, due to the blood transfusion between them. They are best friends, having grown up together. Archo - Sibling Rivalry is taken to an entirely new level when it comes to Zuni's relationship with his older brother, Archo. Being so close in age at one year apart exemplifies this even further, as Archo would kill his brother without hesitation, but get extremely defensive if anyone else attempts to, or actually does, harm him. There is a whole chapter about the war these two have waged on each other, called All Brothers Fight. Archo, however, does indeed truly care for his baby brother, as he has vowed if he actually were to kill him in one of their constant scuffles/clashes, he would wish him back with the dragon balls. The two eventually come to terms however, with Zuni bringing their violent nature as Saiyans with his rage moments and Archo assassination pass to the forefront in a confrontation. These two even adapt the same fighting style unintentionally, due to the connection, unaware to them, of their masters, Archo's master Mercenary Tao, being the former sensei of Tien Shinhan, Zuni's mentor. StarFire- The eventual Queen of Tamaran. Zuni grew up with her as a child, aided her in her quest to find herself when she arrived on Earth. In fact, he was the one who suggested to her teaming up with the other Titans. He looks to her as an older sister of sorts. She actually kind of is his other sister, at least a surrogate, due to the blood transfusion King Myand'r performed between Zuni, Archo, and WildFire, in order to save the young Saiyans lives. Even into adulthood, their sibling relationship continues, with Zuni becoming the guardian of Tamaron as well as Earth, StarFire the Queen of Tamaron, WildFire leader of The Omega Man, and Archo King of Planet Sadala. BlackFire- Though technically family, Zuni despises her for what she's done both to his parents and to her own. She is his worst enemy. Category:Characters Category:Goku484 Category:New Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Super Saiyan State Category:Male Characters Category:Natural Characters Category:Saiyans from Planet Tamaran Category:Heroes Category:484th Universe Category:Aliens Category:Transformation Category:Techniques Category:Main Character(s) Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan User